heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Bond
Jacob Xavier Bond is the youngest son of Kelvin Bond and Noelle Bond, younger brother of Blaire Bond, and is a private investigator. He is an evolved human with the ability to copy and use the powers of other evolved humans. Evolved Human Abilities Jacob's ability allow him to copy other evolved human's abilities upon touch, without damaging their ability or life. Abilities Replicated With Jacob's ability enabling him to copy the abilities of others, he has acquired many abilities. Before he was infected with the Shanti virus (Four Months Ago...), he had acquired and demonstrated the following abilities (in order): *Flight from Nathan Petrelli and Peter Petrelli (Genesis) *Precognition from Issac Mendez and Peter Petrelli (Don't Look Back) *Telekinesis from Sylar and Peter Petrelli (Homecoming) *Freezing from Sylar (Homecoming) *Telepathy from Matt Parkman and Peter Petrelli (Fallout) *Invisibility from Peter Petrelli (Parasite) *Enhanced strength from Niki Sanders (How to Stop an Exploding Man) *Phasing from D.L. Hawkins (copied in How to Stop an Exploding Man, demonstrated in Four Months Ago...) The known abilities that Jacob had acquired but didn't demonstrate are: *Intuitive aptitude from Sylar (Homecoming) *Shattering from Sylar (Homecoming) *Precognitive dreaming from Peter Petrelli (Parasite) *Space-time manipulation from Peter Petrelli (Parasite) *Rapid cell regeneration from Peter Petrelli (Parasite) When he was infected, his ability replication was suppressed, and his other abilities were lost. He has since recovered from the virus (using a cure in Powerless), and subsequently demonstrated his original ability. Since that time, he has acquired and demonstrated the following additional powers: *Flight from Nathan Petrelli and Arthur Petrelli(The Second Coming) *Electric manipulation from Elle Bishop and Arthur Petrelli (The Butterfly Effect) *Telekinesis from Sylar and Arthur Petrelli (One of Us, One of Them) *Clairsentience from Sylar (One of Us, One of Them) *Space-time manipulation from Hiro Nakamura and Arthur Petrelli (I Am Become Death) *Rapid cell regeneration from Adam Monroe and Arthur Petrelli (Angels and Monsters) *Telepathy from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Impenetrable skin from Baron Samedi (copied in Eclipse, Part 2, demonstrated in Dual) *Mental manipulation from Arthur Petrelli (copied in Dying of the Light, demonstrated in Dual) *Invisibility from Arthur Petrelli (copied in Dying of the Light, demonstrated in A Clear and Present Danger) *Precognition from Arthur Petrelli (copied in Dying of the Light, demonstrated in Trust and Blood) *Shape shifting from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Terrakinesis from Samuel Sullivan (Brave New World) The known abilities that Jacob had acquired but didn't demonstrate are: *Intuitive aptitude from Sylar (One Of Us, One Of Them) *Alchemy from Sylar (One Of Us, One Of Them) *Empathic mimicry from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Enhanced strength from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Induced radioactivity from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Phasing from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Precognitive dreaming from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Pyrokinesis from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Super speed from Arthur Petrelli(Dying of the Light) *Sound manipulation from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Lie detection from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Imprinting from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Disintegration from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) Telekinesis is Jacob's most used ability. Before his infection, he typically used invisibility and flight. He also used telepathy, precognition, and freezing. Since recovering from the virus and acquiring new abilities, he often uses the abilities of space-time manipulation, rapid cell regeneration later impenetrable skin and mental manipulation, and he also seems to favor electric manipulation, shape shifting and clairsentience. He has demonstrated the ability to use at least two of his acquired abilities at the same time. Equipment *Gun — carried by Jacob as a police officer and as a private investigator. *Paintings — Drawn after absorbing the ability, precognition. *Jacob's file — stolen by Jacob from Pinehearst Company. *Cell phone — used to make calls. See also *For Jacob Bond's history in the "explosion future", see Jacob Bond (explosion future). *For Jacob Bond's history in the "exposed future", see Draph (exposed future). Category:Characters Category:Evolved Human Category:Males Category:Heroes Season 1 Characters Category:Heroes Season 2 Characters Category:Heroes Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Season 4 Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters